


Opening Day

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, Gen, baseball nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Eject is taking Carly out to the ballgame.





	Opening Day

“Carly, you ready to go?” Eject stopped outside the human’s bedroom door, giving her privacy just in case she wasn’t finished getting dressed.

“Almost! I can’t find--AH! There it is!” There was a thud as something fell on the floor, and then footsteps as Carly crossed the room. When she opened the door, she was pulling her ponytail through the opening at the back of a baseball cap. The recordicon grinned when he saw it was for the team who had invited him to their home opening game. “Sorry, I couldn’t find my hat. I didn’t remember putting it in storage, but Sparkplug went a little crazy when I moved up here.”

“It’s okay. Skyfire is still a few minutes out. We’ve got time if you need makeup or anything.”

“Just sunscreen today.” The human grinned. “You know I don’t wear makeup except for work anyway.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure. Last year when Tracks and I went to the world series, there were a lot of women there in makeup, even though it was so hot.”

“That’s just an individual variance thing.” Carly shrugged and stepped out of her bedroom. “Some girls don’t leave the house without their makeup on, no matter what.”

“Oh, okay.” Eject grabbed Carly’s hand as they started walking down the hall. “I’m really glad you’re coming to the game with me. I don’t think Tracks really has very much fun, even if he’s always willing to take me.”

“I love baseball! I’m really glad you invited me.” The human grinned again. “I’ll go with you anytime work lets me.”

“I’m so glad! So who’s your favorite team?”


End file.
